Dalgoth Runegate System
In Dalgoth, there are a total of thirteen Runegates. Three of these are easy to access even to those without the Traveler discipline: *'Safehold Runegate' which is currently located east of Sacred Dalgoth. It can be accessed via the white "law" portal from any gate. *'Maelstrom's Eye' on Maelstrom can be accessed by the multicolored "chaos" portal from any gate. *and the Doomgate on Oblivion can be accessed by the black "death" portal on any gate. The remaining ten gates are spread around the rest of the map. These ten are split into to two "circuits" of five: east and west. The Eastern circuit is accessed by casting one of the five "open gate" Traveler powers on the safehold runegate. And the West is accessed via Maelstrom's Ere on Maelstrom. Once you are on the east or west circuit, you can use Traveler powers to travel within it or step into the white or multicolored portal to switch. Traveler's Guide Listed here are the most direct paths to Dalgoth's macrozones. In parenthesis are their Vorringia/Aerynth equivalents. Mainland Zones *Aegol's Run (Derros Plains/Theros Plain) - East Fire Gate *Aeran Belendor - West Water Gate *Aeran Sillistor - East Earth Gate *Arath Thirringel (Aerath Hellendroth/Eglan Berriador) - Lion's Gate (safehold) *Arath Thollonvir (Aerath Hellendroth/Eglan Berriador) - East Wind Gate *Ashes of Nelderost (Greensward Pyre/Grimsward) - West Spirit Gate *Corwald's Folly (Aedroch Highlands, Braedoch Highlands/Connach Highlands) - Lion's Gate (safehold) *Doomblight (Doomplain/Abbadoth) - West Spirit Gate *Emberward (Ashfell Plain/Rennon Fields) - East Earth Gate *Emmeron Wilds (Valkos Wilds/Essenng Wilds) - Lion's Gate (safehold) *Forest Mahr'hok (Fellgrim Forest/Thornwood Forest) - Therikos Senn (safehold) *Harrowvale (Grimscarine/Barrowlands) - Therikos Senn (safehold) *Kenaryn's Range (Derros Plains/Theros Plain) - Sacred Dalgoth (safehold) *Klin Grolluk Woods (Fellgrim Forest/Thornwood Forest) - Sacred Dalgoth (safehold) *Megrim's Ruin (Greensward Pyre/Grimsward) - East Earth Gate *Tainted Swamp - East Water Gate *The Bone Warrens (Greensward Pyre/Grimsward) - Sacred Dalgoth (safehold) *The Fire Plain (Ashfell Plain/Rennon Fields) - West Water Gate *The Narrovul Wastes (Doomplain/Abbadoth) - East Earth Gate *Vannevaar Forest (Holloch Forest/Dreadwood) - Therikos Senn (safehold) *Vashteera's Moat (Phaedra's Prize/Palomi Wetlands) - East Fire Gate *Wendoll's Forrest (Aedroch Highlands, Braedoch Highlands/Connach Highlands) - East Earth Gate *Wilds of Arvennus (Valkos Wilds/Essenng Wilds) - Therikos Senn (safehold) Swamp Zones *Hoa'vith Fen (Sevaath Mere/Fens of Kesh) - East Wind Gate *Ish'reen Moor (Sevaath Mere/Fens of Kesh) - West Water Gate *Rellegoth Moor (Black Bog/Voth'ss Swamp) - Therikos Senn (safehold) *Veshtai Bog (Thollock Marsh/Xektis Bog) - East Water Gate *Xa'thol Mire (Black Bog/Voth'ss Swamp) - West Water Gate Mountain Zones *Aered Malgoth (Doomhorn Skrae/Koroth Tundra) - West Wind Gate *Eisenorr Holm (Ragnir Holm/Volgarth) - East Spirit Gate *G'harron's Reach (Ecklund Wilds/Raithskar) - East Spirit Gate *Jotunsgaard (Jotensgaard/Thunderstone Peaks) - West Spirit Gate *Mountains of Mur-Tark (Doomhorn Skrae/Koroth Tundra) - West Spirit Gate *The Hornded Plateau (Doomhorn Skrae/Koroth Tundra) - East Spirit Gate *The Woods of Hevralis (Ecklund Wilds/Raithskar) - West Wind Gate *Titanfell Peaks (Jotensgaard/Thunderstone Peaks) - East Earth Gate Desert Zones *Chulleck Desert (The Blood Sands/N'Koth Wastes) - West Fire Gate *Nin Ashkur Wastes (Vale of Nar Addad) - West Fire Gate *Sands of Lirellar (Kharsoom/Kharduun) - Khan'Ov Srekel (freehold) *The Ardani Barrens (Leth'kalivar/A'khalarif) - Khan'Ov Srekel (freehold) *Var Hroth Desert (The Blood Sands/N'Koth Wastes) - West Fire Gate *Var Keth Sands (Kharsoom/Kharduun) - West Fire Gate Runegates by Name Western Circuit Accessed via the '''Maelstrom's Eye' (on Maelstrom)'' *'Ring of Auros Mir' (Fire) *'Wanderstone' (Earth) *'Portalstone' (Water) *'Journeystone' (Air) *'Gravenstone' (Spirit) *'Runegate' (Law) *'Doomgate' (Death) Eastern Circuit Accessed via Runegate (Safehold gate) *'Lionstone' (Fire) *'Alric's Gate' (Earth) *'Valgrom's Gate' (Water) *'Ring of Verros Mir' (Air) *'Kellast's Gate' (Spirit) *'Maelstrom's Gate' (Chaos) *'Doomgate' (Death) Patch History * Patch 1.5 February 17th, 2004: Additional Runegates have been added to the Dalgoth mapset. There will now be 10, not counting Maelstrom. They will serve as two "chains" of five, one in the east and one in the west. Using an element gate power on a gate of that element (fire on the Fire runegate, for instance) will take you to that gate in the opposite chain. See Also *Aerynth Runegate System *Vorringia Runegate System Category:Game MechanicsCategory:RunegatesCategory:Tutorials